


Drive

by sweetnsourshuri



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, College, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsourshuri/pseuds/sweetnsourshuri
Summary: AU where steve and bucky are in college and on a roadtrip for spring break. Based off the Halsey song ‘Drive’ for @maximoff_parker on twitter.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this lowkey sucks :p

“Bucky!” Steve laughed. “You have to keep your eyes on the road!”

Bucky’s head snapped back to face the road, quickly swerving back into his lane.

“Sorry, sorry.” Bucky replied, a smile creeping onto his face. “I just need to do something...”

Bucky turned on his right turn signal and drifted through the lanes until he was on the shoulder of the road.

“Buck, what are you doing?”

Bucky unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted his body to straddle Steve.

“Buck-“ Steve began, but before he had the chance to finish Bucky’s lips were on his, his hands on the nape of Steve’s neck, pulling him closer but never close enough.

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, almost as if it’d been years since they’d last kissed. Bucky’s teeth scraped against Steve’s lower lip sending a shiver down the blond’s spine. They were both smiling like idiots, their hearts full of amusement and love for each other.

Their foreheads rest against each others, and the both of them were staring from under their lashes. Their breathing was heavy but neither seemed to mind.

“Jerk.” Steve breathed.

“Punk.” Bucky responded before going back in for a kiss.

The kiss was different from the last. Instead of rough and messy, it was gentle, soft, and smooth.

Bucky left a trail of kisses leading to Steve’s neck beginning to work on a spot just under his ear. Steve tilted his head to the side to allow Bucky easier access. Bucky gently laughed against his neck but quickly returned to his mission under Steve’s ear. Steve let a moan escape.

“Buck, I lo-“ Steve began. His eyes opened wide and his mouth shut closed. Bucky stopped kissing Steve’s neck and sat up to look at him. The blond’s cheeks and ears were bright red, the brunette’s turning pale.

“I, uh, I love when you do that.” Steve mumbled quickly. Neither of them had said ‘I love you’ to each other. Neither had never felt so much love towards a person, so much admiration beyond comprehension and words.

“Right.” Bucky said. He climbed off of Steve and returned to the driver’s seat. He put the car into drive and merged back onto the highway.

All they did was drive, the only noise coming from the cars passing by them.

_Fuck_ , Steve thought, reprimanding himself.

He looked over at Bucky who was hyper focused on the road, his knuckles white, and his jaw clenched. Steve’s head dropped, staring absently at his fingers fidgeting.

They sat in silence replaying the events in their heads.

When Bucky had come to college in California he didn’t think he could build a home for himself. He thought he would always be a homesick outsider. But when he met Steve, that feeling changed. Being on the open road with Steve sitting next to him, one hand on the steering wheel the other interlocked with Steve’s, he felt at home. He couldn’t say he loved him though.

Bucky scanned the road. A speed limit sign, exit signs, but that’s not what he was looking for. No, he was looking for a sign to suck up his pride and tell Steve he loved him.

Steve thought about the beginning of the trip. They had just been let out on spring break and the two boys decided to take a road trip to Southern California. Bucky was driving down I-405 with the windows down. They were playing a song they both knew and were singing at the top of their lungs. Bucky would turn down the music to just listen to Steve make a fool of himself, then let his laugh echo down the highway. The sound of Bucky’s voice and laughter filled an emptiness in Steve’s heart. This is what pure bliss is.

But now they’re driving down the highway not even looking at each other. They’re not talking, laughing, singing, there’s nothing. There’s just silence.

“Um,” Bucky spoke. Steve quickly turned his head, his eyes full of hope. “It’s getting dark, and there’s a motel nearby. I think we should stop there for the night.”

Steve dropped his head and nodded before muttering a quick, “Ok.”

Bucky switched to the right lane towards the exit. He followed the road until they saw the bright neon sign reading “Motel.” Bucky put the car in park and got out, going around to open the door for Steve. They walking into the main lobby, the smell of lysol invading their senses.

“Hi, we’d like a room please.” The brunette asked an older woman at the front desk. She groaned, swiped the credit card and handed them their keys. Steve muttered a quick greeting before jogging to catch up with Bucky.

The room had beige walls, a rough, grey carpet, two queen beds, and stains everywhere.

They got into their separate beds, their backs to each other, listening to the crickets outside the room. Steve shifted in his bed uncomfortably. He couldn’t sleep without talking to Bucky. Spring break was supposed to be fun from beginning to end, not start out fun and end a disaster. He didn’t want to not be talking to his boyfriend, and he didn’t want to be in separate beds. He just wanted Bucky. Pride got them into this mess, and only courage would get them out.

Steve turned to face the bed Bucky was sleeping in. He took a moment to take it in. Bucky’s shoulders rose and fell with ever breath he took, his long hair messily against the pillow. Even in this dingy room, Bucky made everything look ethereal.

“B-Buck?” Steve whispered. Bucky shifted slightly.

“Are, are you awake?”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

“Can we talk?”

The brunette switched sides and was now facing Steve. His face looked tired from driving all day, but still completely engaged in what Steve had to say.

“I know things got awkward, to say the least, after I almost said what I was going to say. I just want to say I’m sorry. I don’t want this awkward silence and tension between us anymore. I want things to go back to normal.” Steve watched Bucky’s face as the blonde talked. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes flickered up and down.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Stevie. I’m the one who freaked out and got scared.”

“Of what?” Steve whispered softly.

“Of not loving you right. Because I do. I love you with my whole being, Steve.My heart swells every time you speak, or laugh, or smile, or even look at me. And I know I will never love anyone as much as I love you, or as intensely and deeply as I do. You mean the world to me and I got scared that I would fuck it up. I froze because of fear, not because I don’t love you.” Bucky let out a deep breath. Everything he had wanted to say since the first time he kissed Steve was out on the table. He felt light. “Steve? Can you say something?”

“Sorry, sorry. I just, I have to do something.”

Steve threw the covers off of himself and got up from his bed. He started walking over to the brunette.

“Stevie, what are you doing?”

Steve climbed onto Bucky’s bed and moved the brunette’s body so that he was laying on his back. The blond positioned his legs to either side of Bucky’s waist so that he was straddling him.

“Steve-“ Bucky was interrupted by a soft kiss placed on his lips. It was passionate and meaningful and said everything words couldn’t.

“Bucky, I love you so damn much.” Steve said with a laugh once they parted. Steve removed himself from Bucky’s lap.

“I call being little spoon.” Steve declared, taking Bucky’s arm and wrapping it around him.

“Jeez, Steve, you’re so demanding!” Bucky chuckled and placed a kiss on Steve’s temple.

“Mmm your lips are always so soft.” Steve mumbled sleepily.

“Here, then let me give you a kiss goodnight.”

“Bucky, no I’m too tired!”

“Steve, would it really kill you if we kissed?”

“No, but I know it would kill you if we didn’t kiss.”

Steve moved his head, giving Bucky easy access. With their eyes still closed their lips met, softly before growing in passion. Steve let his fingers run through Bucky’s hair, grabbing a handful before combing it out. Bucky pulled Steve closer, tightening his grip around Steve’s waist. They separated before returning to their positions wrapped up in each others arms, where they peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
